Quest:Strange Conversation
Objectives Advance from a Ninja to a Kagerou or Oboro. Summary You hear familiar voices talking to each other. Unknown Voice A: "Long time, no see. How are you? How are the kids you've taken in?" Unknown Voice B: "I have to hand it to you, you've picked some competitive ones." Unknown Voice A: "Sounds like music to my ears. Being sent to a foreign land with air pollution was bad enough, now I'm haunted with memories of that place... What do you think? Should we rotate now?" Unknown Voice B: "Haven't given up, have ya? Do you really think he'll approve?" Unknown Voice A: "No need to be bitter. Hey, were any of the kids that come and go here able to find the place?" Unknown Voice B: "Finding the hidden place was also a part of the test." Unknown Voice A: "You are as stubborn as the first time I met you. It's just a wall in some place..." Unknown Voice B: "Shssh! I think someone is eavesdropping. Hurry! Go back to the mission area." The conversation stopped abruptly. Hidden place? Wall? Part of a test? What is this all about? Notes *The quest involves 3 sections: preliminary, 3 subtests, and final test. You can do the 3 subtests in any order, but all 3 have to be completed in order to job change. *Wildcat Joe from the A Favor from Cougar quest is Red Leopard Joe in this quest. *During the Test of Survival, if you're the only one taking that test, DO NOT lay any traps. It will backfire on you. (Contrary to the test's name, this is more of a test of luck so pray to the RNG gods for good favor.) Rewards *Job change to Kagerou or Oboro *1 Kurenai -OR- Shadow Huuma Completion Gion: "Looks like you've taken care of the target. Hmm... The Test of Battle will be put off for a while. Don't worry because this does not affect the other tests. My friend made it to Path. Congratulations! It is pleasant to meet a youth that is walking through a new path." Someone's Voice: "Wait for a while, Gion." Gion: "I'm sorry, I almost forgot about you two. do you have anything to share with ?" Cougar Gai: "Hmm... Embarrassing... to speak so suddenly... , you are now a proud member of our family. Always hold your head high and... (whispers) I'm sorry I attacked you when we first met." Red Leopard Joe: "Puhahaha! Gai is all talk. I knew I was more valuable to you than that Gai. I did some work on the prototype you made. now shines beautifully with a scarlet glow after I did the finishing touches. I named your weapon on my own, but I know you'll like the name. Now back to Gion." Gion: "I don't have much to add because Gai and Joe said it all. I'm just sorry that the environment of all these tests could have been better for our later generation. You only need to look forward and never turn back. And I hope the blessings of Kagerou, dancing sun, and Oboro, misty moonlight, will be with you on your journey ahead." External Links *iRO Wiki *Divine Pride Strange Conversation Strange Conversation